Such a frame furniture is known from practice and comprises a furniture plate and two leg elements supporting the furniture plate. The leg elements are either arranged on both sides of a vertical furniture median plane or on two opposite sides of the frame furniture, respectively. The leg elements are movably mounted. When stacking the frame furniture, the leg elements can be pivoted in order to contact the furniture plate underside.
However, a complex adjustment mechanism is required for pivoting the leg elements. Moreover, in order to pivot the leg elements of such a frame furniture, it must be tilted, which may require great physical effort and can also lead to either damage to the frame furniture or injury to the user, respectively.